


Heritage

by lori_yuy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Other, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, proposal sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: As the rest of the world is rebuilding post Meteor and Sephiroth Remnants, Rufus and Tseng found their lives turned upside down when they became parents by accident.  Their accident caused nine months of shenanigans and gifted them with irreplaceable bundles of joy.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Tseng get in trouble from using a materia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is healed of their wounds by this time in the story. 
> 
> Rufus is mostly physically able for this piece.

Healen Lodge was peaceful as usual, a perfectly scenic place if not for the reason why so many had been there. The lives of the patients there changed for the better after Geostigma was cured, all of whom have now returned home.

In the absense of Geostigma, the sick ward was turned into a general hospital. There was still use for the skills and knowledge of the medical staff and Edge badly needed a good medical facility nearby. With the former residents gone, one third of the cabins were outfitted to be hospital patient rooms while the rest were converted into rental vacation rooms.

The only long term residents still there were a set of five people. Rufus Shinra and his Turks still lived at the cliff side resort. Ever since Midgar was wrecked and Shinra Tower fell, the five had banded together like a family unit. All were in need of a roof over their heads, it was extremely convenient that Healen was close by and was Shinra property.

Although there were now plenty of rooms to spare, they've decided to stick together closely within the largest suite. It was a practical arrangement as the Turks still loyally guarded the President. Their living quarters were more cramped in comparison to living in Midgar, but the proximity to each other fostered a sense of security and comfort that only a family could feel. Their suite consisted of a large kitchen area, a decently sized livingroom, one and a half baths, three bedrooms and a study, and a large patio. Elena, Reno, and Rude had the two smaller bedrooms across the hall from the livingroom. The men insisted that Elena have her own room while Reno and Rude had no issues sharing with each other. Rufus had taken the master bedroom and unsurprisingly invited Tseng to share.

It was a chilly Saturday evening as it had been raining on and off throughout the day. They had just finished having dinner together, an activity they have made a habit of doing. Elena, Reno, and Rude excused themselves to retire to their respective rooms to pursue their own hobbies.

Rufus had settled comfortably onto the sofa and was toying with a small box in his pocket, something was on his mind. He shivered when a sudden burst of cold air hit him. Tseng had opened the window and was staring into the rain falling outside. He looked up from the sofa with a dismayed expression.

"Why did you open the window?"

"Is it too windy Sir?"

"No it's cold."

One thing has not changed, Rufus Shinra still gets cold easily. Tseng closed the window and turned around. "I'm sorry Sir, the rain reminded me of Aerith."

They had long gone beyond the formalities reserved between boss and subordinate, but Tseng still insisted on calling him 'Sir'. Rufus studied the man who he had practically grown up with, still a force to reckon with, still as breath-taking to look at as the first day they've met.

"Tseng...come here, and close the curtains."

The Wutaiian man moved to sit by his side. Rufus brushed a hand through the long hair, messy from the wind. The wound on Tseng's forehead was now only visible as a slit that was a shade lighter than the surrounding skin. Rufus pressed a light kiss on top of the scar as his thumb brushed over it.

"I'm sure Aerith is out there doing good things for the planet. Didn't you tell me you felt her push you out of the Lifestream? I should thank her for returning you to my side."

Tseng's lips quirked up giving away his amusement. "Yes, but "push me out" is hardly an apt way to put it. She slapped me out the first time, and she kicked me in the butt the second time." A choked noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort came out of Rufus's nose. "Well, I think you deserved it frankly."

Tseng's expression turned into one of indignation.  
"I only slapped her ONCE. You have NO idea how many times she's kicked me or whacked me when she was little. Besides, she was leaning too far out of the helicoptor that time in excitement, I had to make her calm down."

"That's still no excuse Tseng, you were trained to be a gentleman." Rufus wagged a finger at him. The slight pout and the loss of formality he earned from the normally stoic Turk was a source of guilty pleasure for Rufus. He won't admit to getting a kick out of it however. He chuckled and pulled Tseng close to kiss him on the lips. "I have something for you."

Rufus pulled out the small box that had been hidden in his pants' pocket all evening and placed it into Tseng's hands. Tseng shot him a questioning look.

"Just open it." Tseng did as he was told.  
A pair of black studs stared back at him from the box. They looked like the ones he used to have, except that there was a distinct shine to them. He had lost his previous earrings when the remnants had tortured him and taken them. Tseng was stunned. "Are these...are you...?"

Rufus smiled at him. "Black diamonds. I think earrings suit you more than a ring does anyways." 

Tseng sat rigidly staring at the box in his hands. The dumbfounded expression on his face made Rufus laugh.

"I hope that's not a 'NO' I'm getting from you Tseng."

Tseng shook his head vigorously while flustered and blushing and averted his eyes to look at the floor. Rufus smiled at the sudden shyness. Rufus took the liberty to put the studs onto Tseng's ears for him. He admired the shining black rocks now decorating Tseng's ears.

"They look perfect. Anyways, didn't you say awhile back that you had something to show me as well?"

Tseng's mind ran blank before he remembered the materia that is now sitting in a drawer in the bedroom. He helped Rufus up from the sofa and the two moved into their shared room. Tseng rummaged through the drawer and pulled the materia out of a dark bag and placed it on the bed in front of Rufus. It was a weird materia and Rufus had seen many in his lifetime. The color was alternating between magenta pink and deep blue.

"You found this at the Northern Crater?"

"Yes Sir."

"What does it do?"

Something gave way in Tseng's face and he was smiling widely now. "I've consulted a materia investigations team at the natural history museum. This one can change the user's gender."

Rufus's eyes went wide for a split second as he realized what the potential of that statement meant.

"You've always wanted to know what I'd be like as a woman didn't you Sir?"

"Well yes....but...." Rufus swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. Oh yes did he ever. Tseng must be gorgeous as a woman if he was already that pretty as a man.

"Then please allow me to realize your fantasy."

A wave of blinding pink light came from the materia as Tseng activated it. Rufus's jaws dropped and he rubbed his eyes as he thought he was seeing a Goddess.

"HOLY SHIVA!!! No, better than Shiva!"

"Shhh...you'll alarm the others Sir." Tseng's voice was now melodic and uncharacteristically higher pitched. The transformation had turned Tseng's suit into a simple black dress with white accents that showed off both cleavage and legs. A pair of dainty high heels decorated the delicate looking feet. Rufus had never admitted he actually liked women until today. Well, maybe that was a lie. He liked women, just not 99% of them. This one however, fell into the 1%, despite the fact that it was actually a man.

"How long does the effect last Tseng?"

"As long as I don't activate it again."

"M-may I touch?" He wasn't expecting Tseng to come with lipstick with the transformation. The red lips looked soft, plump, and tantalizing.

An amused look graced female Tseng's fair face. Rufus Shinra never asked for permission for things he wanted. "Why do you think I wanted to do this anyways Sir?"

Rufus gave 'her' a look. "You're really into this aren't you?"

Tseng smiled back at him. "I've been wanting to try this myself and experience what women feel."

"Okay now I am the horny one between us I admit, but YOU are KINKY, you know that?"

"Yes Sir, but you're the one who said you'd marry me if I was a woman."

"I'd marry you even if you aren't a woman Tseng."

Rufus couldn't help but touch as he pulled Tseng down onto the bed with him. He ran his hand up the side of Tseng's slender body along the slit of the dress tracing from the legs up to the waist.

"Dear Gaia, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? I would definitely marry you." He moved his hands to cup Tseng's face and ran a finger near the plump lips. "You're going to end me by looking at me like that." He dipped down and took in the lips and kissed Tseng slowly.

Tseng felt a rush of feelings as Rufus prodded at his lips with his tongue and ran a hand across 'her' breasts. He hadn't expected the sensitivity of feelings when the breasts were touched as a female. He decided he liked the feeling. "Mm....more right there." 'She' guided Rufus's hand across the nipples once more. Rufus has had experience with women before and understood. He circled his thumb around the tip of the nipples slowly, earning a long moan from Tseng. Tseng began to feel a strange wetness form between the legs, turning into a needy heat the more Rufus teased 'her' body. Rufus had snuck his hand around the bottom of the dress, bypassed the silky underwear, and started rubbing the clit slowly.

"You're very wet." Tseng let out a soft moan when he felt the tingling sensations from the clit massage. The moans turned heated as a few fingers were inserted and started to scissor the insides of 'her' vagina in a stretch. The sensations were foreign but pleasant.

"Do you feel anything?" Tseng nodded.  
"Well I'm going to make you REALLY feel things." Rufus whispered into Tseng's ear as he curled his fingers upwards. Tseng let out a surprised gasp that turned into a broken moan as Rufus hit 'her' G-spot. "Oh right there?" Rufus focused his touch to the spot and applied pressure to it from the inside, earning a string of sounds of pleasure from Tseng. "You are definitely liking this." Rufus commented as he continued his ministrations. Rufus suddenly stopped and Tseng's moans turned into a sound of complaint.

"Patience my dear. I want to taste you, but you're wearing too much." Rufus teased as he helped Tseng out of his dress and other clothes. Rufus's eyes roamed over the figure laying on the bed appreciatively before leaning down. He gave Tseng a test lick and smiled when a corresponding moan reached his ears. Rufus dipped his tongue in and started licking at the sensitive folds rhythmically, making sure to give extra attention to the clit. A free hand found its way up to a supple breast and fondled it, circling the sensitive nipple. The sounds that Tseng was making made his cock twitch in reaction.

Tseng's breath hitched and the moans began to turn into desperate gasps of air.

"Rufus...I think I'm coming...hnn..ahn...AH...AHHH!!!" Tseng orgasmed with a loud scream that shook 'her' entire body that made Rufus's cock turn harder than it already was.

Rufus decided he's made himself wait long enough. He stripped himself bare of his layers. Tseng reached a hand out and stroked the hardened member. "I want you inside me Sir, please."

Like it wasn't already part of his plan. Rufus stroked himself a couple of times and then gently pushed Tseng back down onto the bed.

"Do you want to use a condom? Not that we actually keep any around." Tseng shook his head. "There's no need, I'll just turn back into my normal state after this."

Rufus nodded. He wanted to feel female Tseng with raw skin to skin contact as well. He slowly inserted his cock into the waiting warmth. Both moaned as soon as he was in. Rufus began to move slowly. Tseng felt the girth and pressure of Rufus's cock inside 'her' vaginal walls for the first time. It was an amazing sensation and a VERY different feeling than when they had anal sex. The warmth of skin to skin contact was overwhelming and every brush against the G-spot had him dizzy with pleasure. Rufus was moaning more loudly than normal.

"Does it feel good Sir?"  
"Yes. It's ...more slick than usual but just as tight." Rufus answered with labored breaths. With a heavy push, Rufus started a relentless rhythm that turned Tseng into a moaning mess. Because he already had an orgasm, it made him even more sensitive inside as Rufus pounded into him.

"Tseng...I think I'm close." Tseng's half-lidded eyes prodded him to keep going.

"Come inside me Sir." Rufus rubbed his thumb on Tseng's clit and they collapsed together in climax as Rufus shot his load into Tseng. Tseng came a second time with a loud cry and his whole body shook from the force of the orgasm as the overwhelming sensation blinded his vision. He felt the shot of Rufus's hot liquid cum inside him. Rufus fell into Tseng's arms as Tseng wrapped his legs around Rufus's hips, milking the last drop of cum from his cock.

Rufus huffed. "THAT was amazing." They were falling asleep. Rufus decided to let Tseng sleep in his female form till morning.

Across the livingroom, the other Turks had heard the noises but thought better of checking it out as they figured out what the sounds were. Both rooms were equally puzzled as they heard a woman's cries of pleasure instead of the usual sounds of Tseng's moans. Not their business, both rooms had decided.

~...~

"Chief, are you listening?" Reno asked, looking into Tseng's unfocused eyes. Tseng had been acting weird lately, like he wasn't all himself throughout the day. He had fallen asleep at his desk more than a couple of times already this week.

Rufus looked up from his book at Tseng with equal concern. He also had noticed the difference in energy levels in the Turk.

Since about half a week ago, Tseng's energy seemed to have steadily dwindled and he was often in a mental daze during the day. Rufus had also noticed lately that Tseng reacted with a grimace whenever he had run a hand over his chest.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." Tseng replied after a minute.

Rufus knew that to be a blatant lie. Tseng had been sleeping close to ten hours a day the past week. He had also uncharacteristically been waking up later than Rufus in the morning, looking like he could sleep more.

"Reno, could you leave us alone for a bit?" Reno nodded and left the room.

Rufus decided to test his theory. He walked up to Tseng and hugged him from behind, running a hand over the man's chest. Tseng hissed in what sounded like pain. Rufus's eyebrows knitted together in alarm and he began peeling Tseng's suit off right then and there.

"Rufus, what are you doing?" Rufus didn't listen and examined the exposed skin. No lesions, no dark spots of any kind. The bouts of fatigue and the pain had Rufus worried as he realized how closely the symptoms resembled Geostigma.

Tseng seemed to have read his thoughts. "No I don't have the stigma Sir. I'm just a little sleepy but I'll be fine."

Rufus bit back harshly at the speed of Tseng's conclusion. "How do you know it's not an early sign of it? When the lesions haven't shown yet?"

"If they do start showing, you can bring me to the church at Sector 5." Tseng replied convincingly. Rufus sighed. The man was stubborn.

"Alright, keep an eye on your symptoms and tell me if there's any changes to your body. And stop lying about sleep Tseng, I know you've been sleeping soundly."

Tseng winced as Rufus accidentally brushed too hard against his chest.

"Yes sir, it's actually sensitive nipples. I'm not entirely sure why though, perhaps the materia we tried has increased my sensitivity."

Rufus looked at him dubiously. "I see...I'll keep that in mind." He let his hands fall away from Tseng's chest and began to re-dress him.

Three weeks later, he realized something might really be off when he woke up past midnight to the sound of gagging coming from the bathroom. The lights in the master bath were on and Tseng wasn't in bed. He got up and followed the lights and gasped when he saw Tseng leaning over the toilet, looking and sounding very sick. Rufus leaned down to gently rub his back as he saw that Tseng had broken into a cold sweat, still puking into the toilet.

"What's wrong?" Rufus was alarmed.

Tseng shook his head. "I don't know, my stomach doesn't feel good."

Rufus retrieved a towel to wipe away the excess sweat and sat down on the floor to keep Tseng company. After half an hour, Tseng's stomach seemed to have calmed down and after a cup of warm water, they were back in bed. Rufus had a hard time staying asleep as he watched Tseng's breathing even out peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next day, they were in the middle of a briefing with Reeve when Tseng suddenly excused himself and ran into the bathroom. All heads looked towards his direction as they heard sounds of gagging and vomiting coming from the bathroom.

"Is he okay?" Reeve asked out of concern.

Rufus sighed before standing up from his chair and followed. Tseng was looking miserable, leaning against the toilet dry-heaving. He grabbed a tie from the top of the sink and pulled Tseng's hair back into a loose ponytail. Rufus reached a hand out to feel Tseng's forehead. The temperature was slightly higher than usual but not to the point of having a fever.

Reno, Rude, and Elena were now also peeking through the bathroom door. The trio had noticed that their leader looked off for the past several weeks, but they trusted that Rufus had been taking care of him. They had noted the sleepiness and lack of attention, but the nausea was new.

"Do you think it's...." Elena started.  
"Geostigma?" Reno finished her sentence.

Rufus visibly tensed at the word. He hadn't observed any visible signs of the disease form on Tseng's body but now he wasn't the only one with the nagging suspicions. "Go get the doctor."

Tseng turned around with a determined expression on his face. "I'm fine. I probably just ate something bad."

Rufus glared back at his boyfriend. "You are NOT fine. Look at yourself! You are seeing the doctor right now." There was no arguing with that voice and Tseng didn't have the energy to argue eitherway as another wave of nausea hit him.

At Rufus's order, Rude went off to find the head doctor of Healen Lodge. Not even thirty minutes later, the medical staff were running every known diagnostic test on Tseng. They took multiple blood samples and skin swabs, measured his temperature, and took urine samples as well. Rufus was a nervous wreck pacing the room as the hours passed waiting on test results.

"DOCTOR!" Rufus practically yelled as the elderly woman walked back into the room.

"Calm down Mr. President. Well. Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" She said with a slight twinge in her voice.

"Good news first."

"He does not have Geostigma. Nor is he actually sick." She said as she observed Rufus's face turn with confusion. The rest of the Turks were listening intently as well.

"And the bad news?" Rufus's felt like his heart was skipping beats as he prepared himself mentally.

"Well it's not exactly bad news. I'm not sure how else to put it, but Mr. Tseng is about two months pregnant."

Everyone looked like owls with how wide their eyes had opened. The doctor almost wanted to laugh. "I'm not kidding Sir. And...about that..."

Rufus watched as the doctor eyed the other Turks. Even the doctors at Healen knew about them being together.

"Can you guys go outside for a bit?" The three Turks looked disappointed but begrudgingly left the examination room.

"So...here's the thing, Mr. Tseng was apparently born with a fully functional set of both male and female reproductive organs. Now, normally nothing would enter the uterus given its position and the lack of...access points to it in his body."

Rufus's eyes were glazed over but the doctor continued.

"I'm only afraid of the possibility that he had somehow impregnated himself with the way that his body works. We can definitely run some genetic tests in case and arrange for an abortion if necessary."

Rufus shook his head and almost keeled over with shock.

"No, that will not be necessary." Rufus stated assuredly at the doctor. They've been in this relationship since forever and never had this happened before. This was definitely his child. Tseng was pregnant with HIS child, the realization suddenly dawned on him. Tseng was looking back at him like a deer in headlights. They both knew exactly how it happened, but the doctors didn't need to know.

Unbeknownst to the ones inside, the other Turks had already put a listening device on the door. The three looked at each other with wild expressions on their faces.

"Did you hear that?" Reno whispered.

"They're having a baby!" Elena whispered back.

It was almost comical that no one was questioning who had impregnated Tseng since there was no doubt in their minds. Tseng was surprisingly vocal while having sex and in the close quarters they were living in, the rest had heard the two going at it too many times for it to be of any surprise. Rude had a neutral expression, but Reno looked to be entirely too excited about the news.

Rufus's voice sounded in the room. "Will the fact that he's a guy affect the pregnancy?"

The doctor contemplated for a few minutes. "He's already been carrying them for two months so I don't currently foresee any issues. We'll keep an eye on him however."

"Them?" Rufus cocked his head.

The doctor looked at him confusedly before realization set on her face. "Oh did I forget to tell you Sir? He's pregnant with twins."

"TWINS????!!!?????!!!" Three voices yelled out from beyond the doors.

Rufus looked up in alarm then chuckled. Of course throwing his Turks out of the room wouldn't stop them from eavesdropping.

~...~

"Well, do you want to go through with this?" Rufus focused his eyes on Tseng. He was extremely relieved that it wasn't Geostigma wrecking his boyfriend the last couple of weeks but  
it still worried him that Tseng was carrying a pregnancy that they honestly didn't know how it would affect his body.

Tseng looked back at him thoughtfully.  
"Will you ever find a woman to give Shinra an heir Sir?"

Rufus locked eyes with Tseng as he touched his forehead to Tseng's before whispering mischievously. "I'm sure I could find MANY women who'd be willing to bear me a child."

"Would you LET them though?"

Rufus snickered at the question. "No. Not just any woman. You know better than anyone that most of them are after the money. There's always Elena."

Tseng looked away. "You can go ask Elena yourself then Sir."

Rufus choked on his breath. "I was kidding Tseng."

Tseng turned back with a slight smile and studied the expression on Rufus's face. That was a face that he had grown to love over several decades. There was an entire character underneath the looks that had captured his heart as well. He thought about his life circumstances and the things that they've been through together.

"I want to carry through with the pregnancy Sir."

Rufus cradled Tseng closely in his lap. "You're sure?"  
Tseng nodded. "Please allow me to do this. Besides, every life on this planet is precious, and I'm carrying two."

Rufus's eyes shined with a brightness that looked like tears were forming. He held Tseng tightly and kissed him. "Alright, starting tomorrow, you're off duty till further notice. I'm putting Reno in charge."

Tseng's eyes widened. "But..."

"No mama, you've got kids to grow."

The next day, the three Turks were delighted when they were told that the couple was planning to go through with the pregnancy. Reno was laughing as he was told that he's being put in charge. Rufus gave Rude a glance that practically screamed "Keep him grounded." Elena also understood the message and was secretly glad that Rufus was smart. She saluted the President of Shinra.

They had changed Tseng into more comfortable clothes so that he wasn't in a suit all day. Elena had volunteered herself into the role of mother hen to the group. Reno and Rude took on Tseng's other duties as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Rude had called up several local farms to get more fresh ingredients delivered to Healen.

"Gotta keep up with good nutrition." That was defintely a thing Rude would say. 

Elena and Rude took turns cooking as they were the two most experienced chefs around besides Tseng himself. Reno and Rufus decided to take turns on cleaning duty. Everyone was surprised as Rufus insisted that he contributed in a meaningful way himself.

~...~

"I thought I told you to LAY OFF the coffee Sir!" The screech came from Elena who slapped his hand away from the coffee pot. This was honestly a part of the pregnant experience that Tseng could do without. He ran on coffee and the withdraw was getting to him bad that morning and he could feel the headaches coming. He gave up when Elena looked like she would karate chop his hand off if he tried again.

Tseng sighed and plopped himself back onto the sofa and buried his face in a pillow and mumbled a string of choice curses in Wutaiian. The greasy smell of bacon that was being made in the kitchen threatened to trigger a new wave of nausea. The last several months he's found that there were now more scents that made his stomach churn uncomfortably. His belly has grown to be visible now and he felt the weight of the womb bearing down on his other organs. Tseng took in a few deep breaths to keep himself from feeling more sick.

"Would it help if you went back to bed?" Rufus's voice sounded next to him. He looked up from the pillow to see that Rufus had blended him a cup of smoothie with fresh fruits. Rufus also held out a plate with pancakes, with a scoop of ice cream on top, slices of mandarin oranges and peaches draped over that. This had become his new favorite thing in the morning. When he saw the food, his churning stomach suddenly turned with insatiable hunger. He found the strength to get up and Rufus pulled the roll up table to the sofa. Rufus watched in amusement as Tseng wolfed down the pancakes with ice cream in record time. Tseng eating with such gusto was possibly the cutest thing he's ever seen recently.

"Slow down Mama, nobody's competing with you for food." Reno commented as he poked his head in with a plate of bacon and eggs for everyone else.

"Stop calling me that." Tseng said before starting on his smoothie.

Elena stepped up and dropped a couple more pancakes onto his plate. "Eat up Mama!" Tseng growled in annoyance.

Rude thankfully had no comments. They had all started calling him 'Mama' after they heard Rufus do it. While it would have been amusing normally, he was getting moody regularly now with his hormones in a mess.

"AUGH." Tseng almost dropped his cup as he clutched his stomach.

Rufus watched him with alarm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm being kicked Sir."

Elena looked elated. "The babies are kicking now?"

Tseng didn't share the same enthusiasm as another round of kicks were now up against his stomach and he had just eaten. Rufus lifted his shirt and put a hand on top of his tummy. "Oh I felt that one Mama!" Tseng almost kicked him in the shin for the comment but Rufus dodged out of the way in time.

"Tch, don't be so moody Tseng, I'm saying that in good humor." Tseng was still glaring at Rufus who sat back down and pulled Tseng onto his lap. "You know, I feel like you just need to be turned female for awhile again and enjoy a good fuck."

Tseng's face turned red, not that what Rufus was suggesting didn't sound good to him. They found out together that it was perfectly fine for couples to continue to have sex, as long as they're careful, while pregnant. Tseng's hormone levels had him feeling horny and wanting to be fucked often but he hadn't indulged out of concern for the babies.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

The three Turks were staring at them with unreadable expressions.

"I-Is that how you got pregnant Sir?" Elena blurted out. Reno was snickering at the table and Rude was turning an interesting shade of pink while his expression betrayed nothing.

The death glare on Tseng's face put them back in their place.

"I want sausage and pepperoni pizza, and pineapple chunks dunked in yogurt, and lemon roasted chicken, and chocolate cake." Tseng declared out loud suddenly.

Rufus, Elena, and Reno scrambled as the request came in but Rude was calm as ever. Tseng was starting to get random food cravings at random times.

"Got it." Rude apparently had seen this coming and had pen and paper ready, already writing down everything Tseng just listed.

"Duck liver pate too." Rude nodded and jotted down one more note.

"Tseng, that sounds disgusting." Tseng shrugged and laid his head back down on Rufus's shoulder. "You're not the one eating it. I'm going to take a nap now." and he fell asleep just like that. By the time he woke up two hours later, Rude had prepared all the foods that were listed and had it on the rolling table in front of the sofa.

Rufus did not expect the sight as he walked into the bedroom from the shower with water still dripping off his blond hair. Shiva, was she a sight to behold! Tseng had turned himself female without telling him while he was in the shower. 'She' was as beautiful as before, but with a swollen tummy now and breasts that were fuller and heavier.

"Tseng, I really didn't mean what I said in the day time if you're not comfortable."

"No Sir, I want you to fuck me." The look on her face was seducing Rufus very effectively.

"Well, I guess I can't say no when you're asking so nicely. Lay on your back, I don't want to disturb the tummy." Rufus was gentle.

Rufus could get used to these new sex craving episodes. He was usually the one to initiate so it was rather refreshing that Tseng was the one wanting to start things now.

Tseng's senses were overwhelmed. He had realized just now what the books meant by 'pregnancy sex feels better'. He was more sensitive to every touch as Rufus fucked him slowly. The hormones were making him feel good in ways that was simply not present before. His clit was more responsive and the walls of his vagina were attuned to the motions of sex.

Rufus's slow fuck had Tseng panting in need as he felt the beginning of an orgasm form.  
"Rufus, faster...mm..."  
"Don't say that, we should be careful."  
"I said FASTER."

Rufus shook his head at Tseng's moodiness and sped things up a little more. That was apparently enough to get Tseng off and he came moaning loudly, pulling Rufus to his climax when the vaginal walls squeezed tightly around Rufus's cock. They laid like that on the bed for awhile and Tseng was falling asleep.

"Want to go for a walk Tseng?"  
"No I want to lay here."  
"Come on, the doctors said you need to walk and I need practice walking too." Rufus said as he pulled a cane from the nightstand. Tseng has watched Rufus gain an amazing amount of muscle strength the last couple of months with practice and was more than proud.

"....fine." They got up from the bed, dressed, and walked out into the livingroom. Three sets of eyes they did not expect to see looked up at them. The three Turks were eating dinner together around the coffee table with the TV on low volume. Their eyes bugged out as none of them expected to see a female Tseng walk out of the bedroom.

"HOLY SHIVA!!!" Reno sputtered with noodles spilling out from his mouth.

"Eww Senpai!!!" Elena was trying to keep Reno's spit from entering her bowl.

Rude was so shocked he took off his shades to have a closer look.

"Stop staring at my wife." Rufus commented while pointing his cane at his subordinates, but amusement was in his voice. He took one of Tseng's arms in his own and put his other hand on 'her' back gently. "Let's go for a walk, shall we honey?"

Reno blinked a few times before his mind processed what was just said. "Did he say 'wife'?"

"Yes." Rude answered before putting his sunglasses back on.

"SHE IS SO PRETTY!" Elena was practically vibing in her seat in excitement. "I can't wait to see their babies!"

"and you have no idea what we've been through Sir. He's both MOODY and HANGRY." Reno described Tseng in colorful terms.

The door to the suite pushed open then and all looked up from around the sofa. Reeve had dropped by while Rufus and Tseng were out on their walk. There was a large fruit basket on the table as well as a large bucket of fried chicken from a restaurant in Edge.

"Mr. Tuesti, a pleasure to have you here." Rufus greeted him. Tseng hid behind Rufus's back in a rare show of shyness.

Reeve had heard about the story of Tseng turning into a lady and getting pregnant, but actually seeing him in said form with his own eyes was another matter entirely.

"Oh ... oh my, pardon me. You look beautiful Tseng." Reeve parroted what the other three had been saying about an hour ago. "Excuse me for being uninformed, but uh...have you been like that for awhile?" Reeve indicated to Tseng's female form.

"No this is just temporary. I'll go change back now." Tseng was about to head back into the bedroom to do just that.

"I wonder what Veld would say if he knew." Reeve's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"DON'T TELL VELD." Tseng's breath was spewing with threat.

"Haha don't worry, I'm not ready to sign up for my own death at your hands yet." Reeve laughed and openly admired the form. "You really do look nice though, I heard twins are on the way?"

"Yes, fraternal twins, one boy and one girl." Rufus answered, already acting like a proud papa. Tseng took the opportunity to sneak away to change himself back. The other Turks had cleared out space on the sofa for them and Rufus was now sitting down to talk to Reeve. Tseng joined them soon after.

"Oh...." Reeve's eyebrows were raised as he eyed the Tseng he knew but who was clearly sporting a pregnant belly. "How does that work?"

Tseng put a finger to his lips and had his signature smirk. "I'm sorry but that's classified information." Rufus gaffawed in his seat at his antics. He loved Tseng for little quirks like that.

~...~

Rufus was rudely awakened in the middle of the night with a harsh shake. "HUH wha...?"

Tseng's desperate voice sounded next to him, along with whimpering.

"Rufus, I think the twins are trying to come out." He was riled in pain as he felt the waves of contractions starting in his belly.

Rufus jumped out of bed at that and called the other Turks into the room. They had flown in a doctor specialized in birthing from Junon a few weeks ago in anticipation for this moment. They had previously discussed the method of birth and decided it was best to turn Tseng female and have him give birth naturally.

"There's less of a chance of operations cutting into vital male organs that way." The doctors reasoned after consulting each other on Tseng's special situation.

Rufus grabbed the red and blue materia on the table.

"Get the other one too." Tseng said as the three other Turks carried him out of the room towards the operating room. Rufus nodded and opened their drawer. There laid a bright red materia. He paused briefly to look at it then stuffed it in his pocket on the way out.

Twelve hours in, Tseng was yelling curses at Rufus as he held 'her' hands tightly.

"Push. Take deep breaths and concentrate on pushing." The birth doctor kept repeating.

"I'm here Tseng, squeeze my hand as tightly as you need....oww okay maybe not that tightly." Rufus grimaced as he realized how strong Tseng's hands still were.

"CURSE YOU RUFUS, NEVER AGAIN.....AAAH....NNG....FUCK THE SHINRA FAMILY!" Rufus knew he didn't mean it, but it was slightly amusing to hear.

"Wow...he's mad." Elena commented as Reno and Rude jostled each other uncomfortably as their leader was screaming bloody murder at their boss.

Two more hours of this and the first cry was heard. The girl came out and was washed promptly and placed in Rufus's arms. Rufus's face had turned from worried to wonder at the tiny girl. She had Tseng's hair, dark and straight and plenty of it.

Thirty minutes later, the boy was born. The doctors cleaned him up and placed him with Rufus as well. He had a more brown colored, slightly wavy hair, closely resembling what Rufus's hair looked like when he was little.

When Tseng's breaths finally evened out as the waves of pain subsided, he activated the materia and turned himself back to male form. Rufus put both twins down on his chest.

"Do you have names ready Sir?"

Tseng's expression softened when he saw the two babies laying on him with angelic features.

"Chie. It means wisdom in Wutaiian." Tseng said as he pointed to the girl.

"Oh I like that." Rufus was charmed. "And our son?" Tseng paused. He honestly hadn't thought much about it. "How about 'Chuck' so they both start with 'C'?"

Rufus heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Tseng. I did not have you carry our son for nine months only to name him 'Chuck'. At least give him a less embarrassing name, like...Charles?"

"Sorry I'm not very good with boys' names." Tseng patted the baby boy's head. "You're Charles now." Rufus almost wanted to fight back on that name but he thought more about it. There really wasn't a more regal sounding name starting with the letter 'C' than that for the boy. They both nodded to the doctors.

"Chie Elisa Shinra and Charles Elisa Shinra, noted." The doctors printed the names carefully onto the birth certificates and left the Turks and their new little family in the room. Elisa was Rufus's mother's name and Tseng and Rufus had long decided to make it their children's middle name to honor her.

Tseng looked very tired but he held out a hand and Rufus produced the red materia from his pocket. Elena, Reno, and Rude looked on with curiosity. Rufus watched with interest and anticipation. Tseng's told him about this before but he's never witnessed it himself. Tseng started chanting something in Wutaiian, but it sounded slightly different than standard Wutaiian. Suddenly, a red Phoenix showed up in the room screeching and leaving a blazing trail of red above the hospital room before disappearing. A layer of Phoenix Down was covering the newborns and Tseng when everything settled.

"W-what the hell was that?" Reno was speechless.  
"Was that a summon? It looked like a summon at least.." Elena was equally in awe.

"It's one of the Natural Gods, but a special one that few know about. One that only Tseng's bloodline can invoke." Rufus explained.

"It's a blessing summon for children from my native clan. I was born in the Clan of the Phoenix of Wutai. The children are given the blessing upon birth."

Tseng was already looking much better than earlier, like he almost had no traces of just giving birth. Rude had always wondered about Tseng's ability to recover from anything. This finally kind of explained it.

"Wait so...only Tseng's people can summon this thing?" Elena asked.

"Only people from his clan's bloodline...or so he says." Rufus replied as he dusted phoenix feathers off the hospital bed.

"So the children can summon Phoenixes too? That's SO COOL!" Elena was very excitable. "What does the blessing actually do?"

"It protects the lives of those from the clan. Think of it like being given a cat's nine lives." Tseng replied as he cuddled the twins.

"Long live the Shinras huh." Reno chimed up, eyes shining and looking like a proud uncle as he watched Tseng hold his babies.

Rufus helped Tseng up from the hospital bed as they each held up a twin.

"She looks like you." Rufus cooed as he swaddled Chie.

"And he looks like you." Tseng replied as Charles took a hold of his long hair.

They shared a loving look at each other and the other Turks decided it was time they ducked out of the room. Rufus and Tseng's lips met in a soft kiss as the two children were nestled in between them.

~...~

The first to visit was surprisingly Vincent Valentine, who dragged along the rest of Seventh Heaven's crew. Reeve had apparently informed them about the newborns and the new family situation. Reeve himself was unfortunately busy with matters with the WRO so he had the gang bring a whole slew of toys for the newborns.

"You should tell Veld before that old man dies of old age." Vincent prodded as he bounced Chie in his lap. He honestly liked kids and if he had a choice, he would have had one himself. Sephiroth did not count.

Tseng smiled back at his senior and Veld's former partner. "I think I will now that I'm not dying from pregnancy."

"Hmph." Vincent huffed in quiet amusement.

Tifa held Charles in her arms. "Look Cloud! He is so cute!" She nudged Cloud in the ribs a few times, trying to throw him a hint.

"Yeah yeah, here's the diapers you guys ordered." Cloud said with disinterest as he dropped a large package onto the floor.

"CLOUD!" Tifa gave him a stern look. Cid and Barret were actually not that interested either but neither commented nor showed it.

"So you're saying there's this materia that changed him into a woman?" Yuffie was chatting up Elena excitedly as she was extremely interested in this rare materia. The two had become unlikely friends since the incident where the two got captured and tied up by Don Corneo. Elena gladly explained it to Yuffie who had stars in her eyes.

Marlene was playing peek-a-boo with the baby in Tifa's arms.

Red XIII sniffed both babies as he walked up to them. "Huh...they have that distinct scent of....OH." The beast glanced at the Wutaiian man who was their "mother". "Are you by any chance...." Tseng only smiled at him and shushed him with a hand. "Yes." Red XIII understood and didn't ask the rest of the question. So these human pups are of very rare heritage.

Next to visit was Veld himself and a few ex-Turks.  
"Well, I never expected to see something like grandchildren in my lifetime." The elderly man patted Tseng on the back. "Congratulations Tseng."

Cissnei held both Tseng and Rufus in a group hug. "I'm SO happy for you guys! How did this happen though?" Tseng's face said that he didn't want to talk about it. Cissnei just shrugged and hugged him tighter. "Hang in there Mama!"

Emma and Elena were in the corner chatting it up. Both sisters hadn't seen each other in a long time.  
"And he was throwing up everyday the first trimester, it was awful. Reno had to clean it up and he was complaining haha." Emma laughed at the stories that her sister was throwing out. Honestly she was glad that Elena wasn't heartbroken about not winning Tseng's heart.

Veld nodded to Tseng as they bid goodbyes for the moment and Tseng jokingly told him to get his own grandkids. Cissnei cooed at Tseng's babies once more and even in the last minute before leaving was promising him to visit often.

Last to visit was a surprise pair of guests. Evan Townshend and Kyrie Canaan came by on an unannounced visit one day. Evan watched the twins laying in Tseng's lap in awe. Kyrie had brought a set of baby clothes that had the words "World's Richest Baby" printed on them. "I had these special made!" She claimed as she put the clothes up to the infants' tiny bodies.

"I can't believe you of all people now have babies...and two of them." Evan glanced one more time at Tseng and remembered the man who had beaten up the doctor who mistreated him and his mother. Seeing him cuddle two babies in a motherly manner was the farthest thing from his imagination when he thought of Tseng. "So ...how did that happen?"

Rufus knew that his little brother had a thing for pretty women with Wutai features and smiled slyly and brought a materia to Tseng. "Show him, my dear."

In a short moment, a jaw-droppingly gorgeous woman was sitting in Tseng's place. Evan's mouth went slack. "I...I'm not envious of you at all!" He shouted at his half-brother. Kyrie slapped him on the arm. "Quit gawking at your brother's woman! We've got one coming too you know!"

Rufus raised an eyebrow at her comment.  
"Kyrie's pregnant....but it's still early." Evan explained after he stopped sputtering at the beauty that is female Tseng.

"Reno." Rufus commanded and nodded his head towards the young couple. Reno produced a wad of cash and handed it off to Evan and Kyrie. "For you guys..good luck with the rest of the pregnancy." They gratefully accepted the cash and bid their goodbye after Kyrie had played with the twins enough and had braided Tseng's hair.

Rufus smiled at the car sputtering on its way out of Healen Lodge. So the Shinra heritage will live on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be so happy for them if this actually happened. About the hair, a lot of Asian babies are born with hair so that's how I wrote this.
> 
> The story with Aerith follows Original FF7 plot where Tseng slapped her on top of a helicoptor. 
> 
> Admit it, Tseng has enormous amounts of mom energy.
> 
> I made up the idea of Tseng belonging to a secret Wutai clan, more fics to come later with that idea.
> 
> In case someone doesn't know, "hangry" means getting angry when hungry. So Tseng was having food cravings and throwing temper tantrums at them.


	2. New Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Tseng struggling through the tasks of being new parents, with help from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making my own genetics rules...I don't know why mixed brown and blue eyes becomes red eyes in Final Fantasy world...  
> My headcanon came from my idea that Tifa and Vincent are both mixed, so they have the red eyes.
> 
> Warning: Extremely out of character, but you can't write something like this without putting them out of character.

The first week was not easy for anyone involved. After the joyous births of Chie and Charles, Rufus and the Turks were swept into the storm of parenthood. There was a lot to learn and get through as first time parents, but luckily they had three others willing to help at their side.

Tseng looked at the twins, each latched onto a breast, as he had turned himself female to keep them fed. Rufus's head was on his shoulder, looking down proudly at the twins. They had opened their eyes only a few days after birth, and Tseng had gasped out loud when both twins peeked at him with deep garnet red eyes, a sure sign of mixed blood.

"They drink so much...." Rufus commented as he helped hold up Charles, glancing intermittently at the expressions on Tseng's face as the breasts were sensitive when being sucked on. Tseng rolled his eyes internally as he saw that Rufus was enjoying this way more than he should.

"I'd rather not suffer through this but breast-feeding is supposedly better for their health." Tseng commented before muffling a soft moan. Rufus made kissy faces at Tseng. "Want me to help?" Tseng rolled his eyes for real this time and pushed Rufus's face away. "No thanks, I don't need a big baby on top of twins."

Charles finished feeding first but Chie still latched on steadfastly. "She is one hungry girl." Rufus laughed as Tseng eyed the glutton on 'her' chest.

"She's going to grow quickly is what that means." Tseng replied as he watched his mini-me. Well, she'll mirror his weird growth patterns if that was the case. Tseng had been a tiny boy at first when growing up, but quickly outgrew everyone his age in his mid-teens, leaving him towering over even Rude, that is, until Rufus had caught up and surpassed him in height at 21 years of age. He still remembers the smug look on Rufus's face the day they both noticed that Tseng was no longer standing eye to eye with Rufus.

"Cloud just came by!" Elena announced as she poked her head into their bedroom. "OH! Sorry!" She scurried away as she saw that the twins were in the midst of nursing.

"Elena, it's fine, you can come in." Tseng's voice coaxed her back.

"Yes Sir, he just delivered the bottles and pumps we ordered. It should help relieve you from having to feed them yourself all the time."

"Good." Tseng replied as Chie finished her meal finally.

Rufus pouted. "Aww but that means I can't just turn you female and attach the babies to your breasts at random in the middle of the night." The glare Tseng sent his way was threatening but Rufus was used to it by now. Elena however, blushed like a ripe apple.

"D-Don't you need to burp the baby?" Elena quickly changed the subject, choosing to focus the topic onto Charles, whom they decided to call Charlie.

"....I'll let Tseng handle that..." Rufus trailed with embarrassment, remembering the last time he tried to burp the boy himself. Tseng had already known how to properly burp the twins after they drink milk, but Rufus, with his lack of experience and interactions with young children, had gotten himself a nice trail of white milk-colored vomit on his shoulders. Tseng laughed as he used the materia to turn himself back before first burping Chie, slinging her over his shoulder expertly and patting her gently on the back. Rufus and him swapped babies like clockwork and Tseng now burped Charlie. Charles seems to have a liking to Tseng's hair, much like his father and grabs a handfull of it every time he's on Tseng's shoulders.

Rufus chuckled at Tseng's dismayed look before cooing at his little girl as she looked at him with big glassy eyes and giggled in delight as he tickled her belly. "You're gonna grow big in no time! Mama says so!" Tseng's eyes shined as he figured that Chie loved being pampered by daddy more than anything. In the two weeks or so that they've had the twins, they were filling out their little bodies nicely. They came out looking like wriggly wrinkled puppies, but now they were plump smooshy marshmallows, especially Chie who had an enormous appetite.

Charlie started crying soon after and Tseng put the baby boy on his back, snatching the nearest bag of diapers. "Elena, can you grab the care pack from the livingroom?" Elena nodded and started leaving the room, but before she could even take five steps, Reno and Rude busted into the room with the bag in question.

"Needed something boss?" Reno smirked as he tossed it to Tseng. They started packing bags of cleaning supplies regularly for diaper changes. The group of Turks and Rufus worked like well oiled machines around the twins, acting like servants that are well trained for the new King and Queen.

"AUGH!!!" Tseng looked up as Rufus reeled at the other table. Apparently Chie had just taken a big dump and the smell nearly knocked Rufus out.

".....why don't you handle Charlie's diaper instead Rufus?" Tseng offered. Rufus nodded and they changed places. Not even two minutes later, Tseng hears another cry of dismay from Rufus before seeing a stream of .... Charlie was peeing straight into Rufus's face as he was changing the boy's diaper.

"The indignity of this all!!!" Rufus wailed as the three other Turks turned their heads away to give him some semblance of whatever dignity was left.

"Go wash your face....and change that shirt out too." Tseng pushed Rufus towards the bathroom as he took over, wanting to laugh about the whole thing but he was too tired. They both were extremely tired in fact. Each baby would take turns every hour of the day and night in an endless cycle of wake, sleep, eat, play, and just needing endless attention and love. It helped immensely that Reno, Rude, and Elena were there to take some of the burden away, but feeding, diaper changing, and bonding were things that Tseng and Rufus wanted to do themselves. They did not want to dump their parental duties onto their subordinates or subject them to work that they never signed up for in the first place. This left the new parents more irritable and sleep-deprived than they expected.

"Four more weeks of this...." Rufus grumbled as he came back with a towel drying off his face.

"Four more weeks...." Tseng repeated the accursed words. According to the pediatrician, the twins should be able to sleep longer than 2 hours at a time and not wake them up every hour or so. They found that Chie and Charlie had made it a bad habit, or even a mission, to make their lives miserable by having just slightly off sleep schedules from each other.

The next time Elena poked her head into the room, she smiled at the sight. Tseng was passed out, head nestled against Rufus's neck and both were leaning half-sitting asleep against the headboard of the bed, blanket thrown aside, Tseng's hair in a mess from dealing with Charlie's pulling. Off to the side in the crib, the babies were fed, diapers changed, and were finally both sleeping soundly. She tiptoed her way in quietly and pulled the blanket over her two superiors and bid them a final good night.

~...~

They ran into their first real parental panick after two months. Tseng shook Rufus awake at 3 AM, shouting something that made zero sense to him as he was still 80% asleep mentally.

"Chie's running a fever!!" Rufus finally figured out what Tseng was yelling at him for after groggily staring like an idiot for a few minutes. His brain roared into dad mode as it processed the meaning of the statement. He quickly ran towards the crib and put a hand against the infant's forehead. Sure enough, the baby girl had a fever, one that left her uncomfortable and fussy. Tseng had separated the twins in case it was something contagious. Rufus touched his hand against the baby boy and sighed in relief when he was normal. Chie was whining and crying weakly as Tseng picked her up to lay her against his chest.

"Do you think we can get in contact with the pediatrician this early?" Rufus asked as he watched the worried look on Tseng's face.

"I don't think so....it's 3:10 AM" Tseng replied as he glanced at the clock.

"What can we do?" Rufus came behind Tseng and hugged him from behind to try to calm down the obvious anxiety.

"First reduce her fever." Tseng said as he headed towards the bathroom. "Help me, I need a towel and a cold pack."

Rufus was truly amazed at the knowledge Tseng possessed. Perhaps it was because he had taken care of Aerith back in the day. He could still see a sense of urgency on Tseng's face however calm he might look otherwise. Chie was still crying, but seemed to be a little less upset now that she was being held. Rufus dug through the freezer for the cold packs they put in the back, leaving a trail of frozen food laid out on the floor as he found the item he was looking for.

Reno and Rude had gotten up when they heard the noise in the kitchen and came out of their room to check it out. "Mr. President??"

They stared at the mess of frozen foods spread out on the floor of the kitchen and the hurried pace at which Rufus was running towards the master bathroom.

"What was that about?" Reno asked groggily.  
"Put the food back in the freezer, I'll go check on them." Rude said before giving his partner a quick kiss. Reno shrugged and immediately began to restack the food into the freezer, noting that the cold packs were gone. He called out to Rude. "Think someone's got an injury or a fever, cold pack's been taken." Rude nodded as he kept walking towards the master bath, trailing behind Rufus.

Rude watched the two work together to wrap the cold pack in a towel and place it against the crying infant's head. "Is she sick?"

Rufus and Tseng looked up at Rude when they heard his voice. Both nodded. Tseng was visibly upset, but stayed calm, and Rufus was pacing, not sure what else he could do for the moment.

"Do you want me to call the pediatrician?" Rude asked helpfully.

"Not yet but if Chie's fever is getting worse then I will need you go get her immediately." Tseng stated in a commanding voice. Rude nodded that he understood the situation. "What do you think triggered it?" Tseng shook his head.

The sleepless parents were up in turns, taking care of Chie and making sure her fever wasn't rising, all the way till six in the morning. The pediatrician's diagnosis was a relief, Chie had a gut bacteria infection from perhaps something she shouldn't have put in her mouth.

"You need to make sure her environment is clean and her hands are clean." The pediatrician directed at the new parents. She prescribed a baby's dose of antibiotics to Tseng. "She might get an upset stomach and her stool might be loose for a few days when she takes this, give one per day for a week."

Tseng nodded and sighed in relief. It wasn't contagious and it was easily treatable. Tseng had respect for the medical profession, but in his field, he knew how messed up some doctors can get, they were glad they found a pediatrician with ex-Shinra ties in the meanwhile.

Rufus glanced at Tseng's haggard look before taking Chie from his arms and putting her into her crib. He then pulled Tseng up into bed with him and had the tired man put his head down as he slowly massaged Tseng's scalp, tangling his fingers into the long strands of hair. Tseng's eyes drooped slowly as it was extremely comfortable. Rufus pulled their blanket up and covered Tseng before landing a kiss on top of his forehead. "Getting sleepy?" Tseng barely nodded as he put all his weight onto Rufus. Rufus pulled him closer and Tseng snuggled up like a cat to the warmth before falling asleep fully.

~...~

Tseng shook the water off his face and glared at Rufus who was squirting the liquid at him in the tub. The babies were floating in a baby bath designed for in tub use and Tseng was doing his best to give the little ones their bath as their dad fooled around, squirting Tseng with water at random intervals.

"Are you mad at me?" Rufus asked as he came up behind Tseng when he figured he should stop. Tseng couldn't be mad at Rufus even if he tried, but he pretended anyways. "Daddy's slacking off, how do you think mommy feels?" Tseng sighed exagerratedly before scooping a handfull of water and throwing it into Rufus's face. Rufus sputtered indignantly. "TSENG!" Tseng's smirk earned a pout from Rufus. "Fine, I'll help." Rufus pulled Chie's floating bath over before imitating what Tseng was doing for Charlie. They slowly and gently wiped the twins down with a sponge bath before toweling them dry and powdering their little bodies. Chie was visibly bigger than Charlie now that they've been home for a couple of months.

"Goodness Shiva, she's Amazonian in size...I still remember when you towered over everybody, even Rude." Rufus commented.

Tseng shrugged. "She's got my weird growth genes I guess."

The two parents are now used to having the twins around and it may seem like they were putting all their time into the children, but they still made time for each other, even if in the midst of childcare.

"I want to enjoy my bath now." Tseng declared after putting the babies back in the crib.

"As you wish, my queen." Rufus bowed and kissed one of Tseng's hands before leading him back to the tub. They both sighed as the comforting warm water relaxed their tired muscles. Rufus voluntarily started a massage knowing Tseng was most definitely tired from parental duty. Tseng leaned into the touch, head lowering to allow Rufus to massage his neck and shoulders. Rufus slowly worked the strained muscles until it relaxed. They kept at it for a few minutes before Rufus turned Tseng's head to bring him into a kiss. Tseng leaned back into Rufus as they melded together. Rufus trailed a cold finger over Tseng's chest, eliciting shivers from the man, his other hand reached lower into the waters. Tseng's head was thrown back onto Rufus's shoulder as he stroked Tseng's cock with increasing rhythm, sending waves of pleasure into the man until Tseng broke with a loud moan, spilling white into the tub.

"You've ruined the bath water..." Tseng managed after coming down from his orgasm.

"No I improved it." Rufus retorted with amusement then got up, pulling Tseng up with him. "Shower instead?"

"See, bathtime isn't so bad?" Rufus teased as he started the shower to wash off what the bath failed to do.

Two pairs of red eyes peeked at them when they came back into the bedroom. "Chie, Charlie, why aren't you sleeping?" Tseng prattled before patting them on the stomach.

The babies giggled and babbled. Rufus came up behind Tseng. "Bonding time maybe?" Tseng looked at him before nodding. They each took up a baby in their arms and sat down in bed.

Rufus started to sing nursery songs he knew from his childhood. Chie clung to him while Charlie was leaned against him, still partially in Tseng's arms. Tseng was no good at singing so he just lets Rufus handle this part of parental duty. Instead, he rubbed his hands over the babies like the doctors suggested to establish emotional bonding with the children. Tseng took over soon with a retelling of old Wutaiian fairytales. Thirty-five minutes later, the twins were very much asleep and were put back in their crib. The two parents retreated to bed, where Rufus started a different kind of "bonding time" with Tseng, rocking his world. It was going to be a late night for good reason.

~...~

Waking up in the morning seemed like the worst task of the day. When Tseng woke on such a morning a year later, his brain barely registered anything. Rufus was still snoring on his side of the bed, oblivious to the world. Tseng yawned loudly before stretching his limbs out, winced slightly when his body complained of the exertion from the night before, a dull pain below reminded him of the intimate acts with Rufus. He slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before glancing to the crib to the side. That's when he noticed the twins were no longer there.

"SHIT!" He yelled as he hopped out of bed in shorts and nothing else.

He ran into the livingroom half naked to the surprised eyes of several people. Cissnei had Charlie in her lap and Veld had Chie in his. Emma and Elena looked up before averting their gaze and Reno snickered sitting next to Rude.

"..........................."

Finally Cissnei broke the silence. "Put some clothes on would you?"

Tseng turned around to dress himself before sitting down with their guests. Good thing the Turks were close like family, and Veld had pretty much raised Tseng from a young age. He would be hiding in shame and embarrassement right now otherwise.  
The circle of Turks with Veld in tow very much reminded Tseng of the time he grew up in Shinra's shadows, and it was a familiar feeling that left a warmth in his heart. A pair of arms clasped around his shoulders from above. Looking up, Rufus had come out of the bedroom, looking still half-asleep but much more dressed than he had been earlier.

The group chatted and caught up with each other while passing the twins around in a circle. Tseng and Rufus finally had both twins in their laps.

"How's life with Papa and Mama?" Cissnei asked Chie. She sat next to Tseng and put her head against his arm, looking into the little girl's eyes.

"Ma...ma!"

...............................................................

There was a long silence and Tseng's face had an expression that no one had ever seen before.

"Ma..ma!!"

Cissnei gasped. "She just...." She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Tseng had tears forming in his eyes. Rufus's face turned into a growing smile slowly. "Oh my....Charlie, you need to catch up to your sister!...how about calling me dada?"

"Mama!" The little boy squeaked all of a sudden.  
"....dada?" Rufus prompted.

"Mama!!" The little boy squeaked again.

Cissnei was squealing with delight in her seat, squeezing Tseng in a hug as he sniffled, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Rufus hugged Tseng from his other side. "Why do they have to learn that first? Tch, don't cry Tseng." Rufus teased as he wiped the tears from Tseng's eyes gently.

"So they're both mommy fans...." Rufus diddled idly.

"...dadada?" Chie suddenly reached out to Rufus and mumbled.

"dadada!" Charlie followed his sister's lead.

Tseng managed a smile before poking Rufus in the ribs. "Just so you know, they're actually daddy fans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was actually really hard to write...I don't know babies that well.
> 
> I'm creating more Chie and Charles chapters for ZeldaxFanatic, thank you for always reading my stuff!


End file.
